User blog:SnakeTongue237/Top 10 Creepypastas by GreyOwl.
There’s something about the way GreyOwl writes her pastas. All of them have a distinct feel. They aren’t that long, they’re fun to read, and they usually involve some sort of twist ending that you don’t see coming, which, as I’m sure you all know, is a rarity in the horror genre (Especially these days.) It’s truly refreshing to see a writer with this kind of talent who is able to string us all along like a magician: Always showing but never telling until the big reveal. Let’s not forget that GreyOwl has provided us with a pretty decently sized catalog. With twenty four stories and counting, you can always visit her profile if you (understandably) want more of her work. Now, since twists are an important part of this writer’s work, I think it goes without saying, but… SPOILER ALERT. You should probably read the pastas themselves before reading my summaries of them. Otherwise you’ll get a massive dosage of spoiled pasta. With that said, let us move on to the top ten… 10) Ever Lonely This pasta tells the tale of one very lonely robot as she finds out the truth behind the disappearance of her human brother: he was murdered by their parents. Worse still is the fact that their parents have been playing musical chairs with their children. As it turns out, every ten years, a new child comes, and the old one must go. What is a lonely robot to do when she makes such a disturbing discovery? Well, there’s really only one option. Make sure that you’ll never be lonely again. 9) Room 250 I’ll be the first to say this: I absolutely love loop stories. The twisting of time is something that I never seem to tire of in my reading experience, so it only makes sense that I would include GreyOwl’s own loop pasta on my list. The other thing I loved about this story was the well developed main character, who we got to know and relate to before he ultimately dies on his own hospital bed. 8) Bully Me Silent We’ve all been bullied at some point or another. Whenever it happens, don’t you get that low boiling effect in your stomach? Don’t you wish that somehow, someway, you can get back at your tormentors? Well, according to this pasta, there’s an unseen being in disguise as a blind girl who lashes out in retribution against those who dare to play games of social or physical power. What’s that? You think this idea is frightening? Well, it is… mostly because we’ve all been a bully at some point or another as well as a victim. 7) Sirens There are few things as scary as watching the people you love eat each other for the means of survival. I am not referring to the Donner party, but instead to this lovely little pasta in which a girl finds out that her entire life is a lie. After enduring a horrible car crash with her parents, Ariel crawls from the wreckage to discover that her mother is feasting on the flesh of her father. It is then she discovers that she, among the rest of her family, are all actually sirens. And that she too must eat her father’s corpse if she wishes to live. 6) The Preservers Imagine this: You’re walking through a heavily crowded area, when you see someone you think you recognize. Perhaps an old friend from high school or a long lost family member. You walk up to them, asking if you know them, but get no positive response. Who are these people, and what is their purpose? This is the question that this pasta answers perfectly (And pretty creepily as well, I might add). Check this pasta out to ascertain the truth about these mysterious entities. 5) It All Started After Our Mother Died This one was recently nominated for pasta of the month, so I’m sure many of you are familiar with it. If you aren’t, then you should read it. It’s a very good and even a little unnerving story about two siblings trying to cope with the death of their mother, only to find that an unknown supernatural force has entered their home. This pasta manages to cleverly provide a metaphor for grief after the death of a loved one being like a ghost, which easily places it in the top five. Also, the ending, just the ending. Read it and you’ll see what I mean. 4) Mirror's Image Low self esteem can be a very serious problem in the mind of all people, young and old. Too many people each day gaze into their mirrors and are dissatisfied at what they see. But what happens when this notion is taken to the extreme? What if you were to live, day after day, right beside one who is unappreciative of her obvious beauty? Apparently, the answer involves some very Ed Gein-Like exercises, which are really better read in the pasta than me explaining them. 3) Visiting Uncle You have it, I have it, and we all have it. It’s the slightly weird relative whose visits are always at least a little uncomfortable. However, while my own uncle is very estranged from my family in general, I thankfully do not believe he has ever forced me to eat another person. My favorite thing about this story was that the entire pasta has a unique feel to it. It gives you the strange sense that nothing is normal here; something is always just a little bit off about our main character’s surroundings, which was fantastic. Look into this one for sure. 2) Chewy I was once told that any concept can be made into a horror story if it is handled right. Well, I didn’t have any faith in that at first, but this pasta actually confirmed that belief. Thanks to GreyOwl, something as simple as an addiction to chewing gum is now surprisingly eerie. How? Well, let’s just say that there’s a bit of a secret behind our protagonist’s constant chewing. As it turns out, a secret that could potentially ruin a friendship and cause a premature death. And now for the number one spot…. A Girl’s Night The reason this pasta is on the number one spot is not the awesome writing. Nor is it the well developed characters or even the depressing mood. The reason that this is at the number one spot is the fact that this pasta managed to speak to me on a personal level. So, while that might be selfish on my part, I’m still putting it at the very top. I strongly encourage you to give this a read. Even if it doesn’t have quite the same meaning to you as it did to me, it’s still a great story on its own. Phenomenal job here GreyOwl, you deserve a round of applause. While, I did cover ten stories here, there are still many more that GreyOwl has written. What are your favorites? Let me know in the comments below, and be sure to vote on who you want to see here next! Category:Blog posts